


Rain Bambino

by TitanPandora



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanPandora/pseuds/TitanPandora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feliciano wasn't ready to be a parent, though neither was Ludwig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

On the streets rain fell steadily in thick rain drops. It came practically out of nowhere. A woman walking her little dog had ran to shelter while a man used his briefcase as protection as he sprinted down the street.

"It's coming down hard." A large blonde man remarked to his boyfriend who bit his lower lip. The foreign couple decided to go out and eat at a restaurant they never tried before and everyone was well and good until the rain came down stopping their walk home.

The older man was named Ludwig Beilschmidt. He was built like a tank from working out often and natural genes that made him taller and thicker around his arms. He was originally from Germany seen by his blonde hair that hung in his face, soaked from water and steel-blue eyes. The other man was Feliciano Vargas. He was curvy with a thicker waist and much smaller than his boyfriend. His auburn hair hung in his face, dripping with water and his brown eyes frantically looked around. His phone was pressed to his chest as he pulled up the weather app.

Ludwig loomed over his shoulder, watching the screen flash red when the app loaded.

****PLEASE STAY OFF THE STREETS, FLOOD WARNING****

"Reassuring." Ludwig deadpanned and Feliciano scoffed, exiting out of the warning and pulled up the radar.

"It doesn't look like it will end in a while." Feliciano noted sadly and his boyfriend crossed his arms.

"No need to stand around and wait it out, we'll get hyperthermia before it ends." Ludwig flicked off his suit jacket and handed it to Feliciano. "We're going to run to my apartment and we'll warm up there."

Feliciano laughed and put the jacket over his head. "Race you." he sang as he launched outside from the shelter letting the raindrops fall on his head and drip on his skin.

Ludwig let out a deep laugh and followed after Feliciano who splashed in puddles and shivered from the coldness. The German hightailed it on the Italian and picked him by the waist making him squeal. Ludwig pressed a kiss to Feliciano's lips as the rain fell upon to their head.

"Got'cha." Ludwig quickly set the Italian and launched out. After Feliciano regained his senses he laughed loudly and raced back after his sneaky boyfriend who let out a cocky laugh and ran the barren roads that filled with water. Feliciano felt the saying 'Turn around, don't drown' fill his head, but he remembered he wasn't driving and couldn't hydroplane, but he still felt himself slip and skid at times.

He almost missed Ludwig's apartment, but the strong arms caught him and spun him around. They shared another warm kiss on blue lips and walked into the building's lobby dripping wet. The man at the counter gave them a smile and chuckled.

"How bad is it out there, Ludwig?" he smirked.

The blonde pushed back his hair that was soaking wet, "Beautiful Ross, a wonderful day for a picnic." he responded with sarcasm.

"Alright, I'll call up the Miss-es. Now don't drip too much on my floors." Ross scolded as he waved at the young couple that climbed the steps to their flat. Well it was Ludwig's flat, Feliciano lived on the East End with his brother, but came around enough to be known by the staff.

They climbed the steps laughing hysterically at each other's coldness and shared sweet kisses as Ludwig pulled out his keys from his wet pants and unlocked the door to the apartment.

"Here," Ludwig put his keys in the bowl by the door, "Let's put all our clothing in the tub and I'll clean them tomorrow. You can borrow something from the closet."

"Sounds good." Feliciano stood on his tip toes to kiss Ludwig's nose and walk into the bathroom. Ludwig was fiddling with the heating dials.

Feliciano let out a huff as he peeled off his pants and had to duck Ludwig throwing his clothing over his head and disappearing into his room. When he got his shirt off he sauntered to the bedroom in just his underwear hoping to find Ludwig, but the television in the living room told him that the blonde wasn't there.

He went ahead into their room and pulled a pair of big sweatpants that he rolled many times at the waist band and a large black sweatshirt that went to his knees. Putting up the hood filled the Italian with the calming smell of love and home.

He smiled softly walking back to the living room where Ludwig was laying on the couch watching his usual home improvement show. Feliciano went ahead and laid on the firm chest and the German snaked his hand around the Italian's hips and rested his open hand on the other's butt.

He placed a gentle kiss on the Italian's head, "I love you, babe." he muttered sleepily.

Feliciano blushed and a smile filled his lips as he lifted his head to kiss the other's jaw, "Love you too, Luddy puppy."

The young couple fell asleep in each other's arm surrounded by the warmth of each other and the soothing noise of the rain hitting the windows. They were so sound asleep they missed the calls from Lovino asking if they were alright and Gilbert's text about the storm knowing the town got hit hard.

Peacefulness and calmness was only achieved in the arms of your lover surrounded by their loving scent and calm breathing. Life was good, nothing was messed up, they were just a sweet couple that didn't live together and dated only two years.

That was until Feliciano got sick.


	2. Chapter 2

Feliciano, as said before, didn't live with Ludwig. He lived in the slums, but it wasn't like he didn't have any money. Feliciano was apart of a very rich Italian family. He and his brother liked to save money, so they bought an inexpensive house and car. In this neighborhood on every Saturday, Feliciano and Lovino would open their windows and doors. The smell of pasta would fill the streets, pegging different couples and children to come and eat authentic Italian pasta.

Though today the only sound that came from the Italians home was the disgusting sound of someone losing their breakfast. Poor Feliciano Vargas had his face deep in the toilet bowl while his older brother, Lovino Vargas, rubbed his back in a comforting way. An older women with graying hair and tired green eyes sat on the edge of the bathtub with a worried look. She had been awoken by Lovino who was concern over his brother's odd illness. Feliciano started this vomitting last week, promising it was a simple stomach bug, but it didn't effect the little Italian at times and others he was just suddenly super sick.

"Honey, are you done?" Mrs. Adobe asked. Feliciano lifted his face giving her gag and spit before slicking his hair back from all the sweat.

"Uh huh." Was all Feliciano could squeak as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"How long has this been going on?"  Mrs. Adobe went on as she helped the sick boy up.

Lovino was going to answer, but Feliciano cut him off with two fingers. "Two weeks."

"Two weeks!" Lovino roared, "I thought you only started on Tuesday!"

Feliciano held his stomach with a pained look, "I didn't want to worry you." he said solemnly with a little frown.

Mrs. Adobe was watching Feliciano and his sudden protectiveness and pain in his stomach. "Feli, can I see your stomach? Is it bothering you?"

Feliciano turned around and furrowed his eyebrows as he lifted up his shirt. Mrs. Adobe put her cold hands and walked her hands across the abdomen. "Tell me if this hurts." She instructed as she began pressing in different spots.

"It's not like that," Feliciano sighed as he put his hand over her's, "It's like cramping."

"Oh." Mrs. Adobe deadpanned. "Oh, sweetheart." she sighed as she felt around, she was pretty sure she knew what this little illness was.

"Feliciano, do you have a boyfriend?" She asked like the sweet old lady she was.

The Italian paused and cocked his head, "Yes, oh my God, did he give me aids!" He was panicking, she could tell.

"No, honey! Calm down! Have you too had intercourse?" she looked at Lovino who seemed very interested now. The twenty-two stuttered out a quiet 'yes' and blushed bashfully. "Feliciano, I'm pretty sure you are pregnant."

There was a dark pause. Lovino stared at Feliciano with the same paled look.

Mrs. Adobe was given after the pause cheerful laughter from Feliciano. "Mrs. Adobe you must be mistaken! Me and my boyfriend always use condoms, I would know and I am not pregnant."

"Oh, honey," She smiled sadly, "Condoms break, but if you think your not, then I can't stop you. Though, I highly recommend that you go down to the drug store and buy a few different pregnancy test."

"Ok, thank you." Feliciano smile seemed forced as he pushed the old women out of the house and pressed his back to the door. He made eye contact with Lovino who was looking pretty angry with his arms crossed.

"I didn't know you and Ludwig had sex." he said in a dark tone.

"Please, Lovino shut your mouth," Feliciano growled, "I know you and Antonio do it pretty hard since that day at Midnight when you thought I was out."

Lovino rolled his eyes and arched his eyebrow, "You aren't getting out of this. I called Antonio and he's coming with a few different tests.

So they sat around awkwardly waiting for the Spaniard. Lovino kept glaring as he watched Feliciano carefully. He was only twenty-two with thousands of dollars of student loans and a shitty job at a little Italian restaurant. Why did he have to get pregnant. It would of been much better if Lovino got pregnant. He was the one slowly paying off his loans and a steady job as a teacher.

"Hola! Anyone home?" Antonio yelled walking in the kitchen. He was a tall Spanish man with dark skin and curly hair with shimmering green eyes. Across his chest and arms were different tattoos, one prominent one being the name 'Lovino' across his neck. He was a tattoo artist down in the city, which was kind of odd with Lovino being a curt teacher.

"Hey, Feliciano, lighten up." Antonio set the plastic bag he was holding on the table and took Feliciano's chin between his finger. With his thumb, he wiped away the tears that Lovino never saw shedded. "Babies are gifts and if God commands a baby he knows the parents are the smartest and best."

"That's not always right." Muttered Feliciano as he rubbed his nose with the back of his hand making gross sniffing noises.

"Though it's right for you, yes?" Antonio leaned in close and gave him a firm look. "Did you know your brother had a pregnancy scare."

"Antonio!" Lovino roared with his cheeks inflamed.

The Spaniard laughed awkwardly and grinned sheepishly, "He made me promise I wouldn't tell anyone, but I feel like you need this. Your brother was just late on his cycle and it caused him to be super emotional and crampy which lead to him vomiting. It's scary, because we didn't know what to do, but I made a promise to myself, do you know what it is?"

Feliciano shook his head as his eyes began to water again. Antonio just chuckled and swiped them away like the others. "I promised that I'd never leave him, because that would be the shittest thing to do. Ludwig is not that kind of man, he'd own up to it."

Feliciano began to bawl and hugged the other close to him, "I'm sorry, I'm just so scared! Ludwig would certainly break up with him, he's so proper."

"You know what!" Antonio roared as he squashed Feliciano's head to his chest, "If that blonde Nazi breaks up with you I'll beat him up. Lovino would beat him. Even Gilbert would beat him up. If he loves you enough, he'd own up to it."

"I know, I know!" Feliciano started blubbering those words.

"Now, sweetheart, let's see if it's true." Antonio picked up the bag and dumped it out. There were a few different tests that all needed the Italian's urine.

Lovino being the best big brother in the world, helped Feliciano to the bathroom and the tests, because he was complete mess. Antonio brought in an old whiskey glass to set the four tests in and they waited.

It seemed like forever and Feliciano couldn't stop pacing and glancing back at the kitchen timer they set up.

When it went off Feliciano heart stopped.

He didn't want to see it, so he instructed Lovino and Antonio to look over them as he turned away.

Every single test came up positive.

"Oh my God." Was all Lovino could say as Antonio just set them down and looked at Feliciano who was eagerly waiting their response. All he could bring himself to do was to show the test itself.

Instead of the warming smell of pasta filling into the neighborhood, they heard an ear piercing scream and several wails of agony. Many families came to the door, worried about Feliciano who was being comforted by Antonio and they all got the answer that Feliciano was alright.

"How am I going to tell Ludwig! I'm pregnant!" Feliciano snarled as he gripped harshly at the couch. He wanted to scream and throw things. "I really liked him, but now I have his child in my stomach. Stupid me! StuPID ME!"

Lovino ran over and grabbed Feliciano by his face, "He won't break up with you and you aren't stupid. Ludwig is a good man." it was odd to hear Lovino say this, "Don't fret little brother, I always kind of saw you being good with kids."

"I don't want to fuck this child up!" Feliciano cried harder and hung his head shamefully as Lovino cradled his head, petting the crazy auburn hair.

Antonio smiled sadly as he sat on the couch, watching the brothers be brothers. It was such a sweet thing, but it was cut off by the doorbell being rung. "I got it." Antonio jumped up from the couch and sauntered to the door.

He expected another couple asking about Feliciano, but it was Ludwig. He looked kind of awkward carrying a plastic bag and wearing such chill clothing. "Is Feliciano home, I wanted to make sure he was alright, he has been sick for such a long time."

Oh Ludwig didn't know anything yet.

"Ah, Feliciano is here." Antonio clapped his hands together and pulled the blonde into the house. "He is still not feeling very well, but I'm so glad you came to comfort him. You're such a faithful boyfriend."

Ludwig didn't know why he felt so annoyed by the way Antonio said that sentence. It was like he was trying to get someone to hear what he was saying. Though it did get the attention of the certain Italian he was looking for.

The first thing he noticed how pale and so run downed the Italian looked as he folded his hands in a silent pleading way that he wouldn't notice him.

"Feliciano, baby, are you alright." Ludwig held open his arms and like expected, Feliciano ran over and hugged him tightly, burying his face in the other's chest. He sounded like he was sobbing, but Ludwig just assumed he was just crying from a headache or something of that sort.

"Luddy, I need to tell you something. Can we be alone, please." he said more to Antonio and Lovino who nodded and went up the steps. Ludwig was surprised Lovino listened, rather than lashing out and completely deciding he and Feliciano were going to do something naughty.

He was pulled by the hand into the living room and the doors were shut. Feliciano didn't seem like he wanted to let go, he just intertwined their hands and brushed shoulders often.

"Oh wait," Ludwig opened the bag and pulled out a large black sweatshirt, "I brought this for you, you always said that wearing my clothing makes you feel better." he blushed and held out the nicely folded sweatshirt.

Feliciano picked it up and buried his face in it crying even harder.

Wait, did he utter sorry?

"Feliciano, what's wrong? Why are you sorry?" he reached over and clasped his hands around Feliciano's shoulders. Slowly he slid down the other's arms until they could clasp hands. "Tell me something, you're worrying me." he pressed a kiss to the other's hair that cried even harder.

"I'm not sure I can get it out!" Feliciano began to cry harder, shaking his head and tightened his hold on Ludwig's hand.

This got the blonde thinking, "What if you wrote it down, then you wouldn't have to tell me."

Feliciano looked, his eyes were continuing to water, but he looked like he agreed. Searching around, the blonde found a little notebook and a pen. He handed to Feliciano and gave him a hopeful smile and sat down on the couch, Feliciano followed in suite.

The Italian set the notebook on top of the slightly damp article of clothing and wrote down something and paused between a word, biting his lip. He slowly ripped off the piece of paper and folded it carefully. Covering his eyes he handed Ludwig the paper.

The German inspected the paper slowly and opened it. He wouldn't lie that he was terrified to open the paper, it could be anything. Feliciano could only have 2 days live, cheated on him, or even worse, he wanted to break up with him for a much hotter German man.

Though the paper did make his heart clench.

Luddy, I'm pregnant.

He kept reading it over, trying to find some kind of typo, but it was clear as day in black ink.

"Feliciano." The name came out airy as he looked back at the Italian who was shaking.

"Go on."

"What?"

"Go on and break up with me."

"Feli-"

"No, Ludwig," Feliciano snapped, he looked hurt and completely scared, "You're a man of pride and it would only weigh you down if people know you had a child be mistake. I'm so sorry that I tainted your pride."

"Do you even hear yourself?" Ludwig asked angrily, "I don't care about my pride, I care about you! You're my lover and in your stomach is our child that we made with love, how can I not be proud?"

"But a child is a lot of work!" Feliciano cried out, "I don't want to mess a kid up."

"Feliciano." Ludwig whispered with a smile as he cradled his lover's face, "It wouldn't be _you_ messing the child up, it would _me_ and _you_ messing up _our_ child. Do you understand that I would never leave you alone and I'm excited."

"You're excited?"

"Very," The German chuckled under his breath and collected Feliciano in his arm, stroking his hair softly, "We are going to have a little me and you around the house, we can get married and start a family, you'd be such a good mother."

Feliciano sniffled grossly and buried his face in Ludwig's neck, "That's what Lovino said, I'm scared, I'm so scared."

"It's alright to be scared, you have all right to be scared, you're the one with the baby." He kissed Feliciano's hair and smiled. He just couldn't stop smiling, it was such an involuntary thing.

"This means I need to ask my Grandpa for money and we'll need a bigger house, something family feeling. Ludwig, are you alright with this?"

Ludwig chuckled as he tighten his hold on his boyfriend, "It would be perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There, fluffiness and angsty at the same time :3

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, even I know it's really short. Chapters will be longer, I promise


End file.
